Watashi
} | name = | image = | jname = 私 | aka = * Kumoko * Kumo | class = Monster | species = * Taratekt * Zoa Ere * Ede Saine * Xana Hollowa * Arachne | first = Chapter 1 }} Watashi (or Kumoko) is the main heroine of Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? She was killed in an explosion in a classroom along with the other class members and found herself reincarnated as a spider in a fantasy RPG-like world. General Information Personality Watashi is a very aloof and easy-going individual, with tendencies of getting easily carried away with her own thoughts. She does, however, demonstrate remarkable mental fortitude in her ability to quickly accept and adapt to her new reincarnated form as a spider. When it comes to matters of survival, her aloof personality is hidden behind her impressive will to survive, and it is this great strength of will that allows her to overcome many of the obstacles that she faces in her journey. Though Watashi's narration shows that she perceives herself as aloof and uncaring, her actions suggest otherwise, as can be seen in her impromptu decisions to heal random adventurers, to keeping a watchful eye over another reincarnator in a sticky situation. She has a tendency to excuse her own rather altruistic actions away by monologuing on how they benefited her or by taking some sort of recompense from the other party (usually in the form of sweets). The greatest evidence of this aspect of her character is shown by her acquiring of the Charity skill, again, despite her claims of having "just somehow" receiving it. Watashi is a self-proclaimed social recluse, and also mentioned that her club in her previous life was the go-home club. She has trouble speaking at all, deliberating nervously for great stretches of time before yielding even the barest handful of words. In addition, she confesses that she has trouble remembering names unless the individual gives her a profound impact of character. Thus, Watashi usually resorts to redundant abbreviations or nicknames for a majority of the cast. It is, however, shown that she does know the actual names of those she (subconsciously?) cares about. Despite her extremely reserved outer persona, Watashi's narration shows her to be quite energetic, if lazy and fickle, with a casual manner of speaking, frequently introducing memes and frivolous slang-like terms in her thoughts. Her train of thoughts are unpredictable, exercising deep introspection one second to being distracted by simple desires, usually food, the other. Appearance Both Watashi and Sophia estimated the size of her spider forms, Small Lesser Taratekt and Xana Hollowa, respectively, to be approximately 1 meter long length-wise.Chapter 2Blood ch3 Though the Taratekt species are known to be black, Watashi described her Zoa Ere form as being pitch-black. In addition, her two front legs which were until then long and sharp became more sickle-like. Her Ede Saine form was also described as being pitch-black but with a white skull-like pattern on her back. Whether this appearance is exclusive to the Ede Saine species or whether the Zoa Ere species also features this skull-like pattern is unknown. Upon evolving into a Xana Hollowa, Watashi's previously pitch-black body turned completely white. In addition, Ronant described this form as being slightly smaller than her Ede Saine form.Magician, Apprenticeship As the sole existing individual of the Xana Hollowa species and after gaining infamy as the Divine Beast, the description of a white spider was henceforth linked to her image. Watashi undergoes the biggest change from evolution upon reaching the Arachne stage, with the torso of a human female growing out of her original Xana Hollowa body. Though spider fur hid the connection between the human torso and spider body from outside observers, she described the connection as being pretty simple underneath it. The human torso that grew out of the spider body was also very white, matching the color of the Xana Hollowa species. Whether all human torsos of the Arachne species are white or whether it grows to match the color of their pre-evolutionary spider bodies is unknown. She described her appearance as being identical to the memories of her appearance from Earth as Wakaba Hiiro, save for her hair and eyebrows being completely white, and having red eyes like all her previous spider forms. Additionally, she notes that her facial features took on some of the Demon King's facial features, which she speculates was because of being her descendant in this world. From the various testimonies of her previous classmates, it can be inferred that she is very beautiful. Story Information Year 0 Year 1 Relationships Ronant D Ariel Gyuriedistodiez Minor Relationships Status Information Characters:Watashi/Stats/AtBirth|At Birth Characters:Watashi/Stats/EGLUpperLayer|EGL Upper Layer Characters:Watashi/Stats/EGLLowerLayer|EGL Lower Layer Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Reincarnators